My Friend's Fruits Basket Obsession
by TohruROX2221
Summary: This how much my friend is obsessed with Fruits Basket...this is why I'm not really friends anymore...
1. Obsessions 1 through 10

**My Friend's Fruits Basket Obsessions**

**If anyone has a confession of obsession write it in a review!!!! Based off a **_**Twilight**_** story!!!**

1. My friend is convinced that one day she will marry Ayame Sohma.

2. My other friend _approves _of it.

3. Every time I go over to the first friend's house, she asks if I want to watch _Fruits Basket_. Which wouldn't be a problem if it was once in a while. But she asks every solitary minute that we don't have anything to do. She also calls me a meanie when I don't want to watch.

4. My friend brought _Fruits Basket_ DVDs to school. I didn't want her to get in trouble, so I hid them from her in my backpack. She threatened to kill me if I didn't give them back. She was **_serious_**.

5. My friend threw a tantrum when we weren't allowed to watch _Fruits Basket_ in our school's anime club for the cussing in it.

6. My friend has a picture of Ayame hanging on her wall in her room. Underneath it she wrote, "I heart Ayame! Just because he's not real doesn't mean he can't love!"

7. For her birthday, my other friend got the original friend a _Fruits Basket _planner and diary. She liked it more than my gift. My gift was something she was begging her mom for. When I asked if she liked my gift, she said no because it had nothing to do with _Fruits Basket_.

8. When I told her that it was ridiculous for her to love Ayame because he wasn't real, she said it was ridiculous for me to love someone who _was_ real.

9. My friend claims she will move to Japan one day so she can marry Ayame.

10. When I asked what her job would be, I expected an answer about drawing or writing, her main passions. Instead she said she wanted to work in Ayame's dress shop.

**So, what do you guys think? Is she obsessed or what? If you guys want to add something to the list, IT HAS TO BE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS. Or I will change the style so that it sounds like a friend. :P Thanks everyone who read this!!!**


	2. Obsessions 11 through 20

**My Friend's Fruits Basket Obsessions**

11. I told my friend to go get some mental help for thinking she was in love with Ayame. She told me I needed help for thinking _she_ needed help.

12. My friend knows the _Fruits Basket_ theme song in English, Japanese, and Spanish. She sings it every day. _**EVERY DAY.**_

13. When I told my friend I wrote a _Fruits Basket _FanFiction (Flower Blossom), she read it. She told me she didn't like it. When I asked why, she said because Ayame wasn't in it. -_-

14. My friend told me that even though Ayame isn't real, she prays to God, so automatically He will make him real.

15. My friend told me I was denying God when I told her that He wouldn't make Ayame a real person. I am a total Christian and have been saved already at her Church. I also pray every night to God.

16. My friend made a story based on her "love" for Ayame. She called me stupid fifteen times in it. The story was three pages long.

17. Once my friend accidentally called my cell phone and didn't know it. Her voice mail was her attempting to kiss her picture of Ayame. I heard her say things such as, "Ayame, you're a great kisser" and "Madison doesn't have to know, does she?" The voicemail was over five minutes long. My phone died while I was attempting to listen to it. It had six minutes of battery when I first started listening. The voicemail continued on.

18. When I told her Ayame wasn't real, she said I was just jealous that the person that she loved actually loved her back. I spent an hour trying to stop laughing.

19. Every time I go to her house and spend the night (or she spends the night here), she makes us pray to God before we go to sleep. Only once did her prayers not include Ayame. I've spent the night there a lot, and she's spent the night a lot, too. At least twenty times. Each.

20. My friend is convinced that one day Ayame will come and take her away to Japan so that they can have babies named Avonne (her and Ayame's names combined) or Eveame.

**Please review and leave your or your friend's _Fruits Basket _obsessions! I think from now on I will use the initials of the friends, which are Y and S. (Y is the friend I talk about most, S is the other friend.)**


	3. Obsessions 21 through 30

**My Friend's Fruits Basket Obsessions**

21. I cried at the movie _Titanic._ Y cried at the last episode of _Fruits Basket._

22. S says it's perfectly normal for Y to love Ayame. When I told her I loved someone, she got excited. I told her who he was and she said, "That's not normal." Apparently it's normal to love a drawing but it's not normal to love a person.

23. There is a trick where you ask a necklace a yes or no question and it answers. Once Y asked if Kyo, Yuki, and Ayame were coming to my house. She moved her hand so it would say yes.

24. Y got out a brush when she was convinced Ayame was coming so he would fall in love with her (that's right, she convinced herself that they were coming).

25. Y wants a silver snake. When I asked why, she said one word: Ayame.

26. S says that Taylor Lautner is hot. Y started laughing and said, "Don't you mean Ayame?"

27. Y said she was no longer obsessed with the Jonas Brothers. When I asked why, she showed me her bedroom. Ayame was EVERYWHERE. Pictures, stories, drawings, you name it—it was there. Even a nude drawing. Um, gross.

28. Unlike most people, when Y gets grounded, her parents take away her _Fruits Basket_ things. Not computer or TV or her iPod, her _Fruits Basket_ books and DVDs. They also tell her that she can't go on MangaFox and read _Fruits Basket_ or go on Google and Google _Fruits Basket._

29. Y says if she must get pregnant one day, she wants it to be Ayame's baby. She's afraid of being pregnant, but if it's an anime character's baby, she's okay.

30. Every dream Y has involved _Fruits Basket_ or Ayame in some way. Even if it's just a glimpse of a poster or if someone was just standing there.

**Please review and submit your/your friends obsessions!! I will add some of yours to the next chapter if I get any!!!**


End file.
